When Left Alone, Together
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: Kish and Ichigo are blasted into a cave by a Chimera Anima. With no powers and no one else to help them, will romance bloom between the stuck duo? Oneshot Kichigo fic!


**Sigh.**

**Yes, I have written **_**another**_** Kichigo fic.**

**Anyway, I'll have more notes at the end, please enjoy and remember it's a one-shot IxK fic! **

_BOOM._

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

" Ah, not this time Koneko-Chan!"

The fight was intense. The Mew Mews against the Aliens. Except this fight was over a confirmed Mew Aqua drop. Ryou Shirogane and Keiichirou Akasaka's computers had detected this pristine gem and had sent the Mew Mews out to capture it. Unfortunately for them, Pai, the eldest Alien, had also detected a Mew Aqua. Both teams had met at the sight, a lovely beach side cavern area, and had begun to battle.

" RIBBON MINT ECHO!" The blue bird Mew Mew shot her attack towards the small Alien, Tart. He laughed it off and sent his electric attack flying.

Meanwhile, as the other Mew Mews dealt with Tart and Pai, Mew Ichigo had problems of her own.

" Go away Kish!" She yelled. " This Aqua drop is ours!"

" Ah, not quite Ichigo! Whoever finds it first gets to keep it!" And he winked at her. " Of course, in a situation like this, ladies first would be unfair."

" You're so annoying!" The pink Mew Mew screamed, before running towards the cave. Kish followed her, acting like he was trying to race her.

" FU RAI SEN!" As Ichigo reached the entrance of the cave, she felt an electric shock send her forward, flying deep into the cave. Before she knew what had happened, her transformation defused and on the ground lay an unconscious Ichigo Momomiya.

" RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

And right by her side was an unconscious Kish, knocked out from Mew Zakuro's whip.

But there was one thing that made this situation worse.

The cave walls had crumbled under the immense power, leaving the two enemies stuck in the cave.

---

Kish was the first to awaken. He sat up, rubbing his sore head. All he remembered was trying to reach for Ichigo as she fell to the ground. Instead he had an unpleasant feeling he was knocked out at the same time. Noticing Ichigo before him, he knelt down beside her.

"Oi… Ichigo-Chan? Are you okay?" He started shaking her shoulders. " Wake up!" To his relief he heard a slight moan come from the teenager.

" Anou…" She tried to sit up, but failed. " What happened? I feel horrible…" Kish caught her as she fell.

" KISH!!" She definitely sat up this time. " What are you doing here? Where _is_ here?"

" Ichigo… I think we're stuck!" He motioned around them and she saw what he meant. Wherever she looked, all she could see was rocks. A light was coming from deeper in the cave, but a light from what?

" Well I'm not going to stay here! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHASIS!" Ichigo kissed her pendant and waited to transform. After a moments awkward silence, she realized nothing had happened. " METAMORPHASIS!" She yelled again. But once more, nothing happened.

" I suppose I better go then." Kish yawned and pet Ichigo on the head, slightly annoying her.  
" Have fun trying to get out of this cave! Ja!" And he closed his eyes, waiting to teleport out.

But there was definitely something wrong, as the alien before Ichigo's eyes did not disappear.

" What's going on Kish?" Ichigo sounded worried. " I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE!" Her words echoed through the cave and Kish blocked his elfin ears.

" Calm down Ichigo!" He took a seat on the ground, and to his surprise, so did Ichigo. " I'm sure this has something to do with the Mew Aqua. Until we find it, there's no way we're going to get out of this, unless you wanna dig through the cave walls…" He pointed to the thick rock wall before them. Ichigo shook her head.

" I don't want to be stuck here." She said again, hugging her knees closer to her. Kish saw this as the perfect opportunity to hit on his little kitten obsession.

" Aw, you'll be alright, Koneko-Chan. We'll get out of here together, I promise you. I wont let anything happen to you." For a moment, Ichigo was caught off guard. Kish sounded so sincere, so caring, like he really meant it. But, of course, he had to ruin her mood by placing his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

" Get off me pervert!" She stood up and pointed to the light. " I just want to get out of here. I'm going towards that light, I bet it's the Mew Aqua." And she walked off. Kish quickly went after her.

" Wait up!"

---

" Kish, where do you think we are?" Ichigo asked, a little spooked. The cave went on forever. And the problem was…

" And let go of my hand!" She tried to pull away again, but Kish had a tight grip on Ichigo's delicate hand.

" I reckon we're getting closer, the Mew Aqua light is getting stronger. And besides, I want to hold your hand. I feel safer." He laughed sarcastically and looked down at her defeated face. " Like I said, I want to hold your hand. I don't want to get lost in here, and nor do you I'm sure."

Ichigo blushed, knowing he was right.

" Argh your annoying!" She said before taking another turn. Kish sighed happily. She wasn't really arguing, but he knew she probably felt uncomfortable.

' At least I can hold her, until we get out of here…'

---

What seemed like forever soon passed. Ichigo had taken so many turns that she had forgotten where she had come from. Kish was following her (he had finally let go of her hand after she complained it was going numb), trying to remember where she was rapidly weaving in and out of.

" Ichigo, I think we should stop. We need to slow down and think of a plan." He leaned up against some rocks, silently thanking anyone who cared that he could stop running behind her for a minute and breathe. He couldn't teleport, nor could he float, so he had to run.

" Fine. I'm tired anyway." She huffed as she leant against the wall opposite to Kish. " So what's your big plan?"

" I… really don't have one. Yet." He sighed and slid down the wall, stretching his legs in front of him. " Don't get too upset though, a cave eventually has to come to an end, and that damned light will show up somewhere. We'll get out of here. Trust me, ok? And, also, I'm sorry about before. I promise I wont try that again." Once again, his voice sounded so reassuring. It was like he really wanted Ichigo to trust him.

" Oh…" Ichigo's eyes dropped and she had one arm lying loosely to her side, while the other one gripped the loose one tightly. " Well…"

" Don't tell me you don't trust me!" Kish scoffed sarcastically, knowing that Ichigo did not in the least trust him. He even was willing to bet she'd trust a demon before letting her future lay in the hands of the pervert who constantly was hitting on her. But he thought he'd try anyway.

" Not particularly." She said. " But at the moment, you're all I _have_ to trust." This was a bit of a shock for Kish to hear. She was… going to trust him?

" Huh?" He asked in a voice that wouldn't come out.

" Well, yeah, you're the only one here." She walked over to him and extended her hand. " Please, let's just get out of here as soon as possible."

Realizing she wanted to help him up, Kish took her hand, but not before an evil idea flashed in his mind.

" Alright…" He took her hand, but as soon as she tried to pull him up, he pulled her down.

" Kish! What're you trying to do! I just said I trusted you! Baka!" She yelled, feeling Kish pull her towards his body. She didn't want to admit it, but the cave was cold from lack of light, and yet his body was so warm against hers… she felt so tired now, feeling the after effects of the battle reach her bones… maybe she could just snuggle into him and fall asleep…

' No, stop it Ichigo! Don't think that!'

" Awww, come on Koneko-Chan! How many opportunities are we going to have like this one? Alone, together!" He shifted her weight around so her back was against his chest, and her head was just about even with his.

" None I hope!" She squirmed to get up, but Kish had both her arms pinned to her sides as his wrapped around her waist. It was quite an uncomfortable position to be in. For Ichigo anyway.

" Please, Koneko-Chan, just once, can you stop struggling and listen to me!" His words came out harsh, but pleading, like an adult begging a young child to behave. Ichigo stopped struggling against his hold, which loosened. She sat down for a second, before moving and standing up.

" No you don't!" He laughed and he pulled her down again, this time sitting her across his body.

" Kish, just let me go!" She hit him across the face, but kept her hand there. Not that she really had a choice, Kish had his hand on hers, keeping it in contact with his face. He looked hurt emotionally, and most of the playfulness in his eyes had disappeared. She blushed slightly, her thoughts going into turmoil once more.

' Wha--? Is he really trying to be nice? Then again, when has he ever been nice? I mean, he likes me, but he's an obsessive creep! Maybe I should listen. But he's Kish. Ichigo, pull yourself together, you need to--'

" Earth to Ichigo! You there my little Koneko-Chan?" Kish waved his hand over her eyes, making Ichigo snap out of her mental argument with herself. She hadn't realized it, but all that time her hand was cradling his face still, even though his hand was gone. Once she realized this, she pulled it back quicker than if she was pulling it away from a venomous snake.

" I-I'm here." She sighed. " Kish, are we really going to get out of here? We've been here a few hours now! We've gone so deep into the cave and yet that light's not getting any closer! I just want to go home! I just want to sleep, I'm tired from lack of light, food, heat and that battle…" She rubbed her eyes, partly to keep herself awake and partly to wipe away the tears welling in her eyes.

" Did I not just say I promise we'll get out of here? Like I said, trust me Koneko-Chan!" He sighed lightly as well and put his arm around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen slightly, and he sighed again. " Listen. It's not exactly my idea of a walk in the park either, but we've got to stay together. Besides, I promise I wont try hurt you. You have my word. So if you want to sleep, I wont stop you."

Now Ichigo was _really_ confused. Both of them were acting so out of character, it was almost funny. She didn't have the desire to slap him for touching her. He wanted to help her. Now, that was a paradox like no other.

" You… promise?" She mumbled, placing her head on his shoulder. Something in her stomach squirmed, making her blush. She was actually enjoying having him there, for _her_.

" Hai, I do. You need to rest, you fought a good fight today. And besides, you need to keep your energy, I don't know how long you'll survive here…" He looked down and saw Ichigo close her eyes, slightly smiling. This made him smile and he hugged her tightly around her shoulder for a second, before leaving her in peace to sleep.

---

Ichigo's sleep was light, because she always was alert to what was happening around her. She wasn't about to let her guard down too much. She knew Kish was still up against the wall, with her head on his shoulder and her body across his. She could feel him lean up against her head, breathing softly, like he was asleep too. His finger was running up and down her forearm at one point, but it was so soft it was barely detectable at the time. A million things were running through their minds.

' He's so warm, and he's acting so nice, maybe he's not all that bad. Maybe, just maybe, he's alright. When we get out of this though, what will have changed? Then again, he's proven I can trust him. This is kinda nice, knowing he's here for me, I mean, he protected me before, and now he's letting me rest… yeah, this _is_ sort of nice…'

' I don't believe it. She's sleeping, in my arms, and I didn't have to knock her out! She hasn't fought me yet, what's going on?! I wont complain. I'll remember this forever. The one time I had my Koneko-Chan voluntarily in my arms, without a complaint. Maybe I should try this more often, the whole nice guy thing. Yeah, this _is_ nice.'

---

Ichigo soon awoke fully again, feeling rested. She soon became aware that Kish was asleep too. Something inside her made her decide not to hit him, to tell him off for holding her, even though that would be more natural for her. And, the thought that really scared her the most was it wasn't a maternal feeling, the fact she was letting him hold her.

" You awake Ichigo?" He asked noticing her lack of deep breathing, but just incase she wasn't, he asked softly.

" Hai…" She shifted her head up to look at him, not realizing how close his face was to hers to begin with. She opened her eyes to see his, millimeters away from her own. They were sparkling like gold, full of kindness, playfulness, cheekiness and plain Kish-ness. She jerked back, blushing heavily. That was too close. But, why did she feel so…

" That's good. Do you feel any better?" Kish started wiping the hair out of her face.

" Hai, I do. Kish, why are you being so nice?" Ichigo asked bluntly. She wasn't beating around the bush. She wanted to know. Now.

" Because I like you Koneko-Chan." Kish answered, not looking at her directly, all his attention still on wiping her face clear of her messy fringe. " Besides, would you rather I pounce on you all the time, stealing kisses from you, making you angry whilst we're stuck here, with no one to help us but each other?"

Ichigo shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on.

" Didn't think so." He placed on arm under her legs and lifted her up, so she was sitting beside him, not on top of him. " Anyway, I thought I'd try a different approach."

" Well, it's scaring me all right! You're acting so kind and I'm really confused! Just minutes before this whole thing started we were fighting, and now we're sleeping together!" She froze for a moment, realizing what she had just said. Kish was in stitches laughing. " I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!! All I meant was--"

" It's alright, I get it." He wiped a tear out of his eye, symbolizing just how much he had laughed. " Still Koneko-Chan, don't be so confused. I don't like fighting you. I'd rather do this sort of thing than fight you."

" Stop that! You're scaring me with your kind acts!" She blushed more and turned away from him.

" What's to be scared of? You know I like you. Normal people don't like hurting those they like. So why would I like to hurt you Ichigo? I hate it. Ever wonder why I don't just pull out my swords and stab you every time I have you in my grasp?"

Ichigo _had_ wondered this a few times. But when he explained it like that, it made him seem so caring, loving and yet rebellious against the mission he was sent.

" Why? Why do you like me Kish? After everything…" She pulled her knees up to her chest again, hugging them tightly. Kish blushed and lifted her chin up.

" Cos I do. You interested me from the beginning. You were pretty and I thought you looked interesting. And once I got to know you, about being a Mew Mew, the strong little kitty you are and the feisty attitude that you have that won't quit, I knew that I wasn't just amused by you. I really like you Ichigo, why won't you like me back?"

Then he did it. He kissed her. Right there and then, when her guard was down. She was still shocked at his confession, amused at how much he really cared. She pulled away quickly, before she gave in to him.

" Kish… please. I really wish you'd stop liking me. It'd make fighting you a lot easier."

" Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

" Well, I know you like me, and I know that you're not so bad. At least, I know _now_…" She sighed again and rested her chin on her knees, which she was still hugging.

" So why don't you ever just kiss me back, or even hug me? Or do you just think I'm _ok_? Not someone you'd _like_ though?"

" I don't know. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you for god's sake! I was hoping we'd be out by now, not discussing our stupid feelings! I don't even know why I am even _talking_ to you!"

Kish's answer was simple. " Fate. Besides, why don't you know?"

" Because you baka!" She suddenly turned around to face him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. " I DON'T LIKE FIGTHING YOU EITHER!" Ichigo's shout echoed throughout the cave and tears sprung into her eyes. Kish, on the other hand, was petrified. Well, just frozen with fear of how she'd just snapped.

" Ichigo…"

---

" Don't you get it! YOU CONFUSE ME! I'm supposed to like Masaya and yet every time I close my eyes I see YOUR face! When you kiss me all the time I freeze and break away, not knowing what to do, but if I didn't, it'd seem suspicious in front of the other Mews! If I had a goddamned choice I'd probably run my hands through your hair and kiss you back! I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING YOU COS I-I LIKE YOU TOO!" She let go and stood up, tears streaming down her face. " Please, just make this less confusing."

And then she did the only thing she thought she could do. She ran off.

" WAIT! ICHIGO!!" Kish got up and ran after her. He could hear her sobs echo through the cave. He soon caught up with her as she fell to the ground, exhausted from her sudden emotional change and the burst of adrenaline wore off.

" Ichigo-Chan, look at me." Kish sat down in front of her. She didn't look at him, but he kept talking anyway. " If you're serious about what you just said, then please." He took her hand and held it in his own, making her look up at him. " Please, just calm down."

" Alright…" She shuddered a little and swallowed, trying to get rid of her tears.

" Now Ichigo, if you meant that, then just tell me. I can make this less confusing." He lifted her chin up again with his free hand and bent forward. " Easily…"

And once more he kissed her. This time, she didn't break away. He snaked his arms under her arms and held her by the back. Her hands found their way from his shoulders to his face, where they slowly thread through his hair above his elfin ears. She kissed him back so dearly, like if she let go, the world would end. But eventually she had to break away to breathe.

" How? How is _that_ less confusing?"

" Because it just is, isn't it? Ichigo I love you. Please, don't put me down again. Come with me. When we get out of here, let me take you to paradise! Let me get the Mew Aqua to replenish my planet, where you can come with me! Please Ichigo, I love you damn it!"

He pulled her closer, tears trickling down his cheeks. This was his final offer to her. She placed her arms around his shoulders and held him tight.

" Alright… I'll go with you. But first, we need to get the Mew Aqua."

" Ok… My Koneko-Chan."

AFTERWARDS:

Ichigo and Kish found the Mew Aqua. Apparently, if they had walked another minute or so into the cave they would have found it. When they collected it, their powers came back. Kish was able to teleport them out of the cave, where they found Mew Mews, Aliens and Ryou trying to hack into the cave. But nothing they did worked.

Once the Mews saw Ichigo, they ran over to her, surprised a little at how she wasn't hitting Kish for holding her hand. In his other hand he held the Mew Aqua. Ichigo quickly explained what had happened and got many disapproving looks, but everyone soon relaxed, seeing how Ichigo was seemingly un-harmed. Pai and Tart disappeared and, with a final farewell to Ichigo, so did Kish. But before he did so, Kish and Ichigo exchanged 9 words.

" I love you Ichigo."

" I love you too Kish."

And if you're wondering what happens next, well, it's still unknown. But one thing that _was_ known was the fact that Kish and Ichigo had become close within their few hours together, and that it would become harder and harder to fight each other once the time came. If it ever did. Because now they were close, one would doubt that a fight would ever occur between this couple again.

**I know, I know! I should just give up on writing Kichigo fics! Now I must admit, this story was inspired by Angelfaced Dramaqueen's LIGHT IN THE DARK story, I read it, and decided to do my own interpretation, so please, PLEASE do not flame me :-(**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Moonlit-Kris**


End file.
